Talk:Alfard
Solo Soloable by Nin/Dnc using evasion setup and debuffing it with kurayami and hojo. I positioned myself on one of the walls close to pop spot and fought it on its tail. The fight took 25 minutes and the I used GH/RR/VV atmas. Homak 06:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd by BRD/NIN at 99. Atmas were RR/GH/Siren Shadow. Fought it on it's tail to restrict it to Serpentine Tail obviously. Basically fulltimed evasion setup, it missed very frequently. Also kept Exenterator's accuracy down stacked on it. Songs varied, mainly used Mambo/March the first portion of the fight, at around 25% I stuck with Mambo X2. A couple times I had to kite it around with Paeon X2 due to my bad preparation, didn't stock up on all the temps I should have. It took about 35~40 minutes because of the time spent kiting, and I got hit with Nerve Gas once when it swung around, which really caused a big downtime. Had I come a bit more prepared and ready so as to rely on all available temps, it would probably take about 25 minutes. --BruHouse 08:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) For those wishing to take the soloing route, strictly fight it from behind to force it to use only 1 attack (Nerve Gas from fighting from the front) but look out for Serpentine Tail as it can be blocked by shadows (Normally takes out 1~2 in a eva set). I solo'd this as 99BLU/NIN in a EVA/Haste hybrid set (14% Haste and +84Eva) (Atma: RR,Apoc,GH) so a 99NIN would easily be able to solo this. With capped ninjutsu, blind and slow should land the majority of the time. Serpentine Tail, if it connects, will dispel buffs. Serp. Tail is around 3 hits and each hit that lands will dispel 2 buffs. Happy hunting, Blu solo was around 30min (No Almace) and he missed quite often. --LoneWolf18 01:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Easily soloable at 99BST using Ducal Guard, Razed Ruin, and Savior (Mounted Champion if no Savior) atmas, using the only attack from behind method. Party First time run all JP ally; went in Watersday and popped Alfard 14:00. As sam/war used Atma of the Voracious Violet & Atma of the Sundering Slash, along with Atma of the Impregnable Tower. Jp tp'd up on nearby putrid puks, minimized tp feed to NM with "run in, ws, run out (if you didnt have hate)". Order of weaknesses processed: Red, Yellow & Blue (slashing weaponskills). Earth Crusher processed near immediately, Earth Threnody within one minute there after, then shortly thereafter lastly Steel Cyclone. Has a very significant special ability it spams every minute called Nerve Gas, 360 degree 20' -> triple enfeeble (50% hp curse - paralyze - poison). Seemed to begin Polar Blast @ 30%, alternating from that point on with Pyric Blast, interspersing Nerve Gas on a reduced interval. Difficult for Paladin to fixed tank, due to shifting hate (lots of curing/removal of enfeebles/etc) and constant movement by NM. No real evident final tp move or action near death. --Endlesspath 14:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Fairly easy NM with the correct setup. Alfard will alternate between Polar/Pyric/Nerve Gas in a random order to keep his auras up whenever he has tp available. Based on my linkshell's fight, we noticed that stunning any of these three moves will cause his AI to repeat the tp move until that designated Aura goes up. We found out that triggering Serpentine Tail causes his aura to drop after several fluke accidents, so it may potentially be a viable strategy when dealing with the Nerve Gas aura. His AI pathing is especially bad if you kite him near conflux 8, so anyone with movement speed can hold him indefinitely. We had a War/nin tank it for grellow/blue proc. Afterwards, we kited Alfard while our 1 rng and 3 smns pummeled him down with melees WSing it whenever they had tp off of local mobs. There is a chance that G-axe may not drop under blue proc as we're 2/5 on it currently. Just killed this as a group of 4; MNK, DNC, BLM, WHM. Things I noticed as the WHM: the aura will not overwrite the debuff given by the tp moves so it's still worth while to remove these even with them being immediatly replaced by the aura. Below 60%'ish it started using a double tp moves, our BLM would try and stun between them to buy some time for cures and we lost the DNC a time or two to this. We didn't see Nerve Gas above 50% and suspect it won't use it till then. During this time we would kite it around the 08 Martello area. This seems to be the one aura mode that has a duration as it would eventually wear off either due to time or when it would use nerve gas again. There was some conflicting evidence for both triggers. We eventually got wise and tanked at the tail and had a much easier time although there was much spinning around and Alfard was quite dizzy by the end. Jatayu 06:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Killed with great difficulty with BLM, WHM, MNK, THF, DNC. Positioning to to be tanking from directly behind is extremely difficult, as it appears to turn after using a TP move, and it will turn if you do not fully disengage and run directly behind it (in my experience). It has Regain which meant, for us, it'd often use something like Nerve Gas as we were trying to properly position it. Additionally, Serpentine Tail dispels Fan Dance and Counterstance. Enjoy~ --Eremes 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's actually very easy to tank this nm from behind, you just have to stay close to his body while moving back so that he doesn't turn. Also I noticed the main page doesn't mention a knockback move, which after he uses will make him turn and face you because you are out of his attack range. I believe it is serpentine tail that knocks you back, and only when you don't have shadows on. For the most part it is rare, making this fight very easy with a decent evasion tank and whm. --Shisha303 13:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Used Nerve Gas as soon as it was popped...went downhill from there lol --Izzybella 11:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC)